


Now we’re faced with two wrongs

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Barry knew that he had a lot of things to hope for, a lot of things to fight for.  He knew he shouldn’t want to give up.He could probably phase through the bars of his cell.  He could continue being the Flash.  He could continue saving Central City, if he really wanted to.But he was so tired.Was it wrong for him to want someone else to do the saving for a change?





	Now we’re faced with two wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from the song "Four Walls" by Bastille. Enjoy!

Barry took in his surroundings, familiarizing himself with the cell that would be his home. He saw his father’s name carved on a wall, and his heart jumped out of his chest.

They gave him his father’s cell.

Rather than thinking about the motives behind that decision, Barry traced the letters forming “Henry Allen was here” with his fingers. 

After a few minutes, Barry went to his bed, the bed frame creaking as he sat down. He let out a sigh as he took a few minutes to get comfortable on the thin mattress.

Once he was settled in his cell, Barry Allen did something that he’d never done before.

He gave up.

————

Barry knew that he had a lot of things to hope for, a lot of things to fight for. He knew he shouldn’t want to give up.

He could probably phase through the bars of his cell. He could continue being the Flash. He could continue saving Central City, if he really wanted to.

But he was so tired.

Was it wrong for him to want someone else to do the saving for a change?

————

The first person to stare at Barry through bulletproof glass holding the dreaded payphone during visiting hours was Iris.

Iris West-Allen. His wife. The love of his life.

Her big brown eyes were full of tears at the sight of him.

Barry figured he must have looked a fright. He hadn’t been given a razor blade yet, so his beard was growing at an alarming rate. Self-care was hanging on a precipice too.

Iris, grasping the phone with chipped red nails, positioned it near her lips. She blinked twice rapidly, preventing any tears from falling.

Barry thought she looked beautiful.

And sad.

Barry swallowed his guilt and placed the phone on his ear.

“Barry,” Iris said softly.

The sound of her voice after a few weeks — they wouldn’t let him have visitors until now — made Barry’s eyes water.

“Hi,” Barry said, his voice coming out broken and hoarse.

When was the last time he spoke aloud?

Barry cleared his throat, keeping his tone neutral. He didn’t want to upset Iris further. She was being so strong for him. “How are things?”

Iris almost smiled at his casual question. Instead, she said, “we found another bus meta.”

Barry raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Iris nodded in answer. Barry felt a smile, his first in weeks, form on his lips. “That’s good. How is everyone?”

Iris cleared her throat, keeping her emotions at bay. “Cisco is leading the team in the field. He brings Cynthia along sometimes.” A flash of pain in Iris’s eyes came and went before Barry could register it properly. “They’re really good together.” Iris clutched the phone to gain her bearings before continuing her report. “Caitlin has gotten better at controlling her powers. Cisco trusts her to go out in the field more often now. Ralph is doing okay. Cisco finally made him a better suit.”

Barry chuckled. “I think Cisco only gave Ralph that first suit because he didn’t like him.”

Iris smiled. “That would make sense.” Iris switched the phone to her other hand. “Wally’s back. For good now.”

Barry felt happier already. “I’m glad.”

“Someone had to take over your spot, right?” Iris said, huffing out a humorless laugh.

Barry faltered. “And you and Joe? How are you?”

Iris sighed. “Dad’s taking it real hard. Harry’s been a good friend to him lately, though.”

Barry could almost see the look on his adoptive father’s face. The aching brown eyes, the unshed tears, the aura of defeat enveloping him.

Hello guilt, my old friend.

Barry placed a hand on the glass, Iris doing the same on her side. It was the only way Barry could comfort his wife, now.

“I’m okay,” Iris said, though neither of them believed it.

“I love you,” Barry murmured, emotions swirling in an internal haze.

“I love you too.”

————

Barry’s next visitor surprised even him.

“Oliver,” Barry said neutrally through the phone, drawing out the syllables.

Oliver didn’t look happy. His eyes were a thunderstorm waiting to be unleashed.

“How the fuck did this happen?”

And the lightning struck the ground, spearing the calm grass and disturbing the anthills.

“Didn’t anyone tell you?” Barry asked meekly.

Oliver sighed. “Barry, this isn’t how things were supposed to happen.”

Barry snorted, ready to make a sarcastic remark. Oliver’s expression stopped him. 

Oliver Queen cared more than he let on.

“You can’t help me, Ollie.”

Oliver put his head in his hands and sighed. He repositioned the phone, looking back at him, and said, “I actually wish I could. I’ve never wanted my money back more than I do right now.”

“Bribing and throwing money at people wouldn’t help anyway.”

“You don’t know that.”

Barry barked out a laugh. “How are things on your end?”

“As well as to be expected,” Oliver said.

“Awful?”

“Awful.”

They both laughed a little. “How’s Felicity?” Barry asked.

A smile graced Oliver’s face. “We’re good. Nothing else is good, but we are.”

“And William?”

Oliver huffed. “He loves the Flash backpack you sent him.”

Barry laughed hard.

“And he won’t stop wearing a ratty red jacket to school.”

Barry laughed until he had to wipe away tears. Oliver gave him a look that said “you asshole” and Barry tapered off to a smile.

————

“Hey man,” Cisco greeted.

“Hey,” Barry said. He noticed that Cisco had something with him. “What do you got there?”

Cisco frowned. He let out a sigh and held up a newspaper to the glass.

The headline, in unmistakable bold, was “Where is the Flash?”

Barry said, “that took them longer than I thought.”

Cisco glared, his coffee brown eyes looking more like mud. “That’s what you take away from this?”

“Sorry,” Barry muttered.

Cisco’s expression went from anger to somber. “I don’t understand.”

“What?”

“Why won’t you just,” he motioned with his hands, “phase out of here?”

Barry had thought about it. But his muscles have begun to atrophy. He had grown lazy in Iron Heights.

Barry said, “I’m not running anymore.” Most of his issues were due to him running away from his problems. Barry had to face the music, even though he was wrongfully framed for murder.

He had to stop running. So he did.

Barry’s answer only made Cisco more exasperated. “You could make a copy of yourself, right? Why won’t you? Why won’t you leave?”

“Because it would be wrong.”

Cisco pushed his unruly hair behind his ears. “It’s hard, without you.”

Barry didn’t say anything.

“We got lucky with that bus meta.”

Barry still didn’t say anything.

“No one would think less of you if you wanted to escape and help us. They wouldn’t realize you were gone.”

Barry remained silent.

“The city is getting worried. Everyone is worried about you.”

Barry’s guilt consumed him, but he didn’t speak.

“We all miss you, Barry.”

Finally, Barry said softly, “I know.”

————

Iris, Joe, and Wally sat behind the glass, holding the phone between them. Their expressions were downcast.

Barry’s guilt, which had made a home in his stomach, growled “your fault” and repeated the phrase endlessly.

Barry picked up the phone and swallowed a phantom lump in his throat.

“Hey Bear,” Joe said. He looked practically haunted.

He was probably seeing Barry’s father behind the glass.

“This isn’t your fault,” Barry said softly to Joe.

His expression grew confused. “Are you clairvoyant?”

Barry smirked despite himself. “I’m an expert in the blame game. You can’t top my winning streak.”

Iris and Wally laughed with watery eyes. Iris observed, “you seem to be doing better than last time.”

“My humor has returned,” Barry declared, “with a vengeance.”

His adoptive family all smiled. They spent the next half hour talking like nothing was wrong.

————

“Hi Caitlin,” Barry said through the phone.

Caitlin’s manicured nails tapped against the phone like a bell being rung. “How’s it going, Barry?”

Barry shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess.” 

It was startling to Barry how quickly he adapted to solitary confinement in his father’s cell. He supposed he already went crazy once, and it wouldn’t be as easy to go crazy again. 

After all, Iron Heights was nothing compared to the speed force.

Barry broke his train of thought. “I heard you can control your powers more.”

Caitlin smiled. “I can. Killer Frost isn’t controlling me anymore.”

Barry smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

Caitlin changed her expression. “I came here with this.” She held up the latest newspaper.

The headline was now, “Has the Flash Abandoned Us?”

Barry snorted. “That’s a bit overdramatic.”

Caitlin laughed. “I know right?”

Finally, Barry found someone with a sense of humor about the situation. He was surprised it was Caitlin, of all people.

“Does it say anything else interesting?” Barry asked curiously.

“They just talk about the team, mostly. The news outlets are getting worried that you disappeared again, and that more metas will come out of the woodwork.”

“I have faith that you guys can take care of it,” Barry said, and he meant it.

Caitlin pursed her lips, as if wanting to say something. She thought better of it, though. She changed the subject before Barry could inquire.

————

And at last, Ralph appeared.

Barry picked up the phone hastily. Ralph rested the phone on his shoulder and began. “Hey Barry. I came here to ask you something important.” He moved his chair closer to the desk and the glass separating them. He asked quietly, “do you need me to dig up some dirt?” Before Barry could get a word in edgewise, Ralph said rapidly, “I know that it’s wrong. I’ve changed, at least a little bit. I wanted to give you the option, even though I have a conscience now. Sort of. Getting powers has helped. Anyway, I know I don’t do PI work anymore, but I would do it for you. Everyone’s kind of depressed without you around. I might be able to nail that DeVoe bastard. Even geniuses make mistakes.”

Barry took a moment to let Ralph’s words sink in.

“I don’t want you to do anything,” Barry said. 

Ralph grumbled. “This is precisely why you don’t belong here. You’re too good of a person. I want to help you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment. I really do.” Barry sighed. “While I do agree that DeVoe will make a mistake, I don’t want you to do anything stupid. I’m glad that you’ve changed, but I wouldn’t ask you to do PI work again.”

Ralph crossed his arms. “Cisco was right. You’re awfully stubborn.”

Barry smiled.

————

As Barry sat down, he was confronted by Wally holding up the latest newspaper.

The headline was a quote from Iris. It said, “The Flash is in Prison.”

Barry shouldn’t have been shocked, honestly. But he knew that Iris would grow tired of this game eventually. It was in a reporter’s blood to speak up and start earthquakes. 

Wally, his expression unreadable, picked up the phone. Barry followed suit.

Wally began with a question. “Did you know this would happen?”

Barry smiled earnestly. “Of course.”

Wally frowned. “This isn’t something that’s gonna just go away.”

“Sure it will,” Barry replied. “It’s the way of the media.”

“Iris could get discredited as a journalist,” Wally reminded him.

“Journalists get facts wrong,” Barry countered. “There’s always a way to spin something to our advantage.”

Wally still looked unconvinced. “And if she is discredited?”

“Then I’ll reveal myself as the Flash.”

Wally’s eyes widened. “You would do that?”

Barry realized that he was never more sure of anything in his life when he said his next words. “I would do it for her.”

————

When Barry saw Iris again, she looked almost skittish.

She wouldn’t meet his gaze as he sat across from her.

She stared at the desk as she grasped the phone and held it to her glossed lips.

Barry asked softly through the phone, “are you okay?”

Iris bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she never grew out of. “I’m sorry,” she said, almost too quietly to hear through the phone.

Barry whispered, “never be sorry, Iris. This is one of the reasons I’ve loved you since I was a kid.”

Iris finally looked at Barry, her brown eyes like saucers.

Barry continued, a shy smile on his features, “I’ve always been in awe of your anger. Well, I’m in awe of you, period. But it’s your anger that gets me.” He chuckled, focusing on the table. It was hard, sometimes, to voice his affections while looking at a woman as beautiful as Iris. “I knew you eventually wouldn’t be able to stand it, seeing me this way. I know that you miss me, and I miss you too. I knew that something inside of you would break, and unleash a storm unlike anything anyone’s ever seen.” Barry felt his eyes watering, but he looked at Iris again. Her expression had not changed since he last met her eyes. “It’s who you are, Iris. The world screws you over, and you screw the world right back. It’s one of the many reasons that I love you, Iris West-Allen. So don’t you dare be sorry.”

A tear fell down Iris’s cheek. She didn’t seem to notice it.

Iris took a breath to compose herself. “I had almost forgotten.” Barry raised an eyebrow in question. Iris answered quietly, “how amazing you are.”

Barry was taken aback, but he hid it well. “Well I try,” he said neutrally.

Barry recognized a familiar spark in Iris’s eyes. 

There she was.

Barry said, “try not to worry, okay? Everything is going to be fine.” He put his hand on the glass, Iris doing the same on her side.

Everything was going to be fine.

For the first time in months, Barry Allen banished his guilt and felt hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
